


Santa Baby

by thebatman06



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a Present for David.<br/>Kurtofsky/Dantana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

David was at Practice when he got a text from Santana telling him to come to the Apartment. "Is that from Kurt?"Ryan asks."Naw,it's from Santana"David told him.  
"Oh well,See you tomorrow."Ryan said."Just be Ready to pass the puck." David told him. David threw on his Rangers hoodie and headed out the door.  
By the time he made it Santana was already standing in the hall.  
"Why are you wearing your Robe?"David asked."just get in here."Santana said.  
She brought him to a lone Chair in the Living room."Sit"She Ordered.  
David sat down."This is for you." She handed David a Santa Hat and the Jacket.  
David put on the Hat,then the jacket and Sat Down."He's ready"She yelled out.  
Dani came out walked over to the Ipod Dock and Pressed play.  
The beginning of Santa Baby filled the Apartment.  
David was so distracted that he didn't realize that Santana and Dani had stood in front of him with their backs turned to him.  
Kurt came out in his robe with antlers on and stood in the middle.  
Kurt looked back at David and Slowly dropped his robe.  
The Girls followed immediately after.  
Once they turned around Kurt began:  
"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed;  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;  
Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list;

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Throughout the whole song Kurt kept his eyes completely on David.  
David held back as best as he Could,Kurt and the Girls were wearing Sexy Reindeer costumes.  
By the Song's end Kurt was in David's lap,Dave had Kurt's hips in a Death grip.  
"What's this all about,Lizzie?"David asked.  
"I figured you had a hard day during practice and this was my way of lifting your spirits."Kurt explained.  
"That's not all you Lifted."David said.  
Kurt ground down on David's lap."I Know,Santa."Kurt said Seductively.  
"Thank you,Lizzie"David said. "Your Welcome,Yogi."Kurt replied.  
"It was both of our ideas."Santana said. "Well thank you,too."David Answered.  
"Well,maybe you should help me with this,Mr.Claus."David said grabbing his dick.  
"Yes sir,Santa."Kurt answered.  
David threw Kurt over his Shoulder and went into Kurt's room.  
"Shall we?"Dani asked Santana."  
"yes mam."Santana said pulling dani towards their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie is taken From Elizabeth,Kurt's Middle Name.  
> In my Head,David found out that Kurt's middle name is from his Mother and he calls him that because that's the name he called him when they were little.


End file.
